Things eventually change
by Sasuke-chan101
Summary: What happens in the future when everything isn't like how they were. When new people come into your life and some leave. When people change. When things eventually change. (Guess who sucks at summaries...I do! Sorry!)


**Ponyboy's point of view**

1973, or should I say "The decade of the Hippies." Even though "Hippie outbreak" started around 1965, it absolutely NOT this popular. With slogans like "If it feels good, do it" these tree-hugin' people were just flat out nuts. I mean, who would walk outside in insanely bright neon colors and bizarre hair-dos anyways?

"Always talkin' about world peace and junk." I muttered under my breath. With that statement, I thought about my life, and how I was accomplishing "so much" in it.

After completing high school, life just fell into a never-ending cycle of waking up, eat, go to college, come home, work on school work, eat, sleep, and repeat. I still lived in our small house along with Darry and Soda. Darry said that I still wasn't able to leave the house. That had me fuming; I really wish he'd realize that I'm not this little fourteen year old boy still. I placed those thoughts to the side; there was no point of overreacting about what was already done.

I sighed as I shut the front door and trudged up the stairs.

"Hiya Ponyboy!" Soda greeted me

"Hi" I greeted lamely

I flopped on to my bed which created a loud creaking sound, but that didn't really matter to me. After years of begging to move back into my old room, Soda finally complied, but I could tell he was still a little nervous.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at the thought.

As for us Greasers, or should I say former Greasers, we all just went our own ways. Not that we all don't stay in touch and meet up every once in a while; it was more like a silent goodbye. For once in a long time I actually felt like prioritizing school first instead of the gang. Even rumbles didn't seem so appealing as much as they used to.

I heard a thump and the sound of a zipper closing, and knew exactly what it was. Darry was packing. This was something I purposely forgot to explain.

Darry finally found himself a nice broad and they wanted to move up higher in the states. I don't see anything wrong with Oklahoma, but I guess even I'd get tired of see the same scenery for over two decades.

How could Darry be so selfish? Leaving me and Soda here all by ourselves? I bet Soda will find someone to replace Sandy and go run off with her too. I punched a wall in frustration was hard as I could. Pain seared through my knuckles and I barely left a small dent in the wall.

Oh yeah, I didn't have a monstrous amount of strength like Darry.

Speaking of Darry, he barged into my room with panic written on this face.

"What's goin' on in here?" he questioned

"Nothin" I mumbled. Great job Ponyboy I thought as I frowned at my short temper.

"Don't you 'nothin' me kid, what up?" he asked again in a hard gruff voice.

"Bug off!" I yelled trying to push pass him and get through the doorway, which didn't do anything considering the fact that he had large muscles.

"Don't you raise your voice at me! Where did you get such an attitude from anyways? You know I have to finish packing the rest of my stuff."

I scoffed "Yeah I know!" and with that I finally made it through the door. As I passed through the door, I could see Sodapop giving me a questioning stare as he nibbled on a slice of chocolate cake. I mouthed "Darry" and slammed the door behind me.

I walked towards the park and on top of the monkey bars. I pulled out a cigarette and my trusty lighter and began to smoke away my stress.

Old habits die hard they say.

Stupid Darry, I thought while throwing rocks into a fountain, specifically the fountain that the Socs tried to drown me in then Johnny eventually coming to my rescue.

"Johnny" I mumbled. The kid who died way before his time. I blew out a puff of smoke.

The sunset started to swallow up the sky and I stared as if I was completely hypnotized. It brought on so many memories like talking to Cherry Valence. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since high school, not like I kept tabs on her or anything. I stepped on the butt of my third cigarette as I jumped off the bars. It was already dark and only the stars were illumining the sky. As I jumped off, I came to a shocking realization. I was the selfish one because…

I didn't want Darry to leave.

Even though we go through heated arguments, I just couldn't think of him just leaving me and Soda here.

I furiously wiped away the tears that sprung into my eyes. I only had two thoughts in my mind as I ran home.

Darry and an apology.


End file.
